


Sonámbulo | Usamex

by Ulkani194



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfic Corto, LatinHetalia - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulkani194/pseuds/Ulkani194
Summary: Alfred no logra conciliar el sueño, por lo que Alejandro le prepara un té para solucionar su problema, creando otro en el proceso.
Relationships: America/Mexico (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Sonámbulo | Usamex

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Aquí los países serán personas comunes, pero siendo vecinos en la misma zona.

Llevaba más de dos días sin poder dormir y eso todos en el lugar lo sabían, esto a causa del estrés que estaba presenciando en su trabajo.

Arthur trato de ayudarlo con algún tipo de "hechizo", el cual para su mala suerte solo le provocó una leve gripa. Matthew le preparó un jarabe, pero tampoco dio resultó, de la misma manera sucedió con Kiku.

Su único "aliado" que le quedaba era Alejandro, su vecino de a lado, únicamente lo veía cuando este iba a casa de su hermano por invitación del canadiense, sin contar que se conocieron cuando por accidente su gato Tony se adentró a la casa del mexicano.

Sabía de algunas tradiciones de su país natal, por lo que no dudó en ese instante en ir a la caída del mexicano por uno de esos remedios caseros que él solía hacerle a Matthew de vez en cuando.

Tocó el timbre, esperando a que fuera atendido, pegando un susto cuando se topó con el perro de su vecino ladrándole desde la ventana, en cierta forma pensaba que no le agradaba al can.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta fue abierta, dejando a relucir al dueño de la casa.

—¿Alfredo?, ¿Qué haces en mi cantón? —preguntó con confusión al ver a su vecino.

—Es Alfred, y vine porque necesito tu ayuda —le mencionó en tono suplicante.

—Ya te dije que yo no le puse nada a la comida de Arthur, su sazón ya es así —se defendió Alejandro mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—No es sobre eso, necesito uno de tus, ¿Cómo es que los llamas?, remedios para curar, ¿o cómo?

—¿Acaso ya te vas a morir? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa para después borrarla al ver el rostro de su vecino—. Era broma, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—No he logrado dormir bien desde hace dos días, yo pienso que es por el estrés de mi trabajo, pero nada de lo que tomo o hago me ayuda, incluso Arthur, Matthew y Kiku han tratado de ayudarme, pero nada funciona —aclaró el estadounidense.

—¿Así que vienés a mi como tu última opción? —cuestionó el mexicano algo dolido.

—No lo veas así, vine a ti porque sé que eres bueno para estos casos, please Ale, ayúdame —insistió Alfred.

—Está bien, pasa.

El mexicano dejó entrar al estadounidense a su hogar, pidiéndole que esperará unos minutos mientras él buscaba los ingredientes que iba a necesitar y después de ello regresó con el gringo.

—Este es un té buenísimo, solía ayudarme para el insomnio cuando trabajaba con Antonio —comentó el mexicano mientras le daba un sobre con dicho té—. Solo ponle un poco de azúcar luego de unos 2 minutos.

—Gracias Alejandro, solo tengo una pregunta —mencionó el rubio—. ¿Cómo es que tu supiste de este té?

—Arthur no es el único que sabe sobre eso, algunos tenemos nuestros secretos —expresó el castaño para luego guiñarle un ojo al rubio, quién se ruborizo levemente.

—G-gracias nuevamente Alejandro —agradeció Alfred para después salir de aquella casa.

Hasta que llegó la noche.

Preparó aquel té, tal y como le había indicado su vecino, y una vez que lo hizo se lo tomó con calma, para luego de unos minutos sentir el llamado al sueño profundo, dirigiéndose a su cama para poder dormir más cómodo.

Pero lo que no se esperaba ninguno de los dos vecinos, era volver a ver a altas horas de la noche, mucho menos durmiendo en la misma cama.

Esto lo noto primero el de origen mexicano, pues al levantarse para ir al baño noto que había un bulto a lado de él en su cama, claramente no era su perro Paco, debido a que este se encontraba dormido en otra habitación.

Por obviedad al principio se asustó, por lo que con cautela se levantó de la cama y tomó lo primero que vio, su guitarra que le había regalado su abuelo. Dispuesto a golpear a aquel sujeto, tomó con fuerza aquel instrumento deteniendo su movimiento al escuchar su nombre, siendo pronuncia por aquella persona.

—¿Alfred? —cuestionó de manera sorprendida, luego de prender la luz de la habitación.

—Ale... —susurró aún dormido aquel estadounidense.

—Alfredo, levántate —habló el mexicano mientras movía bruscamente al gringo—. Gordo, despierta —insistió, aumentando los jalones que le daba al mayor, pero todo parecía indicar que nada lo haría levantarse.

—Ya sé que puede ayudar —mencionó para sí mismo Alejandro, seguido de irse a la cocina y buscar un vaso con agua.

Claramente aventó dicho contenido sobre el rostro del rubio una vez que lo conseguido, por obviedad el estadounidense soltó un grito.

—¿Alejandro?, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —preguntó Alfred luego de tallarse los ojos.

—Más bien tú, ¿qué haces en mi habitación? —aclaró el menor en tono molesto.

—What?, yo no estoy... Un momento, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? —se cuestionó Alfred luego de mirar a su alrededor, dándole la razón al mexicano.

—Exactamente, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿Y por qué? —interrogó Alejandro.

—Honestamente no lo sé, solo me tome el té que me diste y me quedé dormido luego de unos minutos, estando seguro de que me dormí en mi cama —confesó el mayor hacia el mexicano.

—Ahora resulta que eres sonámbulo —sonrió con sorna el castaño.

—Puede ser una posibilidad —mencionó el gringo.

—Sea como haya sido, debes irte a tu casa, mañana hay trabajo que hacer —aclaró Alejandro mientras se sentaba en su cama.

—Claro, y perdón por haber entrado a tu casa sin avisar —se disculpó el mayor.

—Solo vete Alfred —sentenció el mexicano sin mirar al susodicho.

No hubo algún otro comentario más, Alfred salió por la ventana, Alejandro no le cuestiono en nada, solo espero que el Rubio se fuera de su hogar para después cerrar su ventana.

Tenía que dejar atrás ese sentimiento por su vecino, según los rumores él estaba en una relación con Arthur, aunque Alfred siempre lo negaba, el británico solo se aprovechaba de la situación al tener cierto interés por el joven anglosajón.

Alejandro no era digno para alguien decidido y valiente como lo era Alfred, aunque sus hermanos, amigos inclusive Matthew decían que era al revés. El estadounidense no lo merecía a él.

Si era así, entonces porque siempre Alfred regresaba a su casa cada vez que bebía aquel té, ¿Acaso estaba hechizado? No importaba lo hiciera, el gringo siempre encontraba la forma de entrar a su habitación para dormir con él.

Y justamente estaba en esa situación ahora, durmiendo a lado de su enamorado, mientras este lo abrazaba de la cintura para no dejarlo escapar. Sabía que Alfred no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, por lo que no debería aprovecharse de eso.

Pero si Arthur lo hacía con aquellos rumores, porque Alejandro no podía hacer lo mismo.

Y más se decidió en aprovechar la situación cuando escucho aquellas palabras.

—Te amo —susurró el rubio con un perfecto español mientras estaba dormido, apegando aún más al menor hacia él.

Alejandro pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez eso podía ser el inicio de una hermosa relación.


End file.
